It is known that the plate of a blast furnace, also called "headplate," is subject to a high degree of damage at the level of the tap hole. It is thus necessary to ensure the preservation of the area of the refractory which is attacked at the level of the tap hole. The present invention proposes to provide means which make it possible to solve the problem thus posed.